


Until The Day Is Done

by STIKER123



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Coffee Shops, Creampie, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123
Summary: Nobody wants to be alone on Valentine's Day, nobody wants to work on Valentine's Day either. Saw Niijima would have been both had she not stopped for a coffee but it's all for the night to get her stresses out. It's only until the day is done.
Relationships: Niijima Sae/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Until The Day Is Done

What a year it has been; from Awakenings to Personas to changing peoples' hearts, from discovering a conspiracy, faking your own death and ultimately fighting a god itself. It was a long year, one full of memories that you were no sooner to forget than your own name and yet after all of that, after all the fighting, you were stood behind the counter of Leblanc nearing closing time on Valentine's Day.

You'd think you would have had someone to spend the day with but apparently not and here you were manning the fort for Sojiro, you didn't have anything better to do so when he asked if you could keep an eye on the place and lock up come closing time you accepted the job. What a boring day it has been.

It was getting close to closing time so you figured you may as well start calling it a night but that was when the bell above the door chimed and you looked over to see Sae Niijima, older sister to Makoto who was an accomplice during your Phantom Thieve days. She was wearing her usual work suit but also a large overcoat considering the cold weather.

"Forgive me for it being so late but are you still open?" She asked and you replied that you were about to close for the night but that you could fit in one more brew for the day. Sae smiled and thanked you for this before taking a seat at the counter and let out a deep breath of exhaustion as she again apologised for dropping by so late. When the Shido case was finally closed, Sae thought her work load would decrease but she'd had to do so much more afterwards and it was exhausting.

"I'm glad you were still open, I know drinking coffee this late isn't wise but I feel like I may need to do an all nighter again" she said before taking a sip from her cup and sighing contently as the pleasant bitterness of the coffee ran down her neck, this led to some praise on your work as you may even rival Sojiro some day. You shook your head at the comment though, resigning to the idea that nobody could make a better coffee than the Boss himself.

Sae chuckled at this before looking at her phone. "Wow, I didn't even realise it was Valentine's Day, so that's why my coworkers were handing out chocolates" she said before looking at you and innocently asking if you had anyone to spend time with but you shook your head, explaining how you were left in charge because of the fact you had no date and Sae titled her head. She was surprised to learn this actually as she assumed that you would have had someone visiting, even suggesting the thought that you would have become romantically involved with one of your female teammates but you shook your head.

"Well, I guess I'm in the same boat, all this work leaves little time for romance" Sae said before laughing a little and asking what this situation was. "I'm a prosecutor who is discussing her nonexistent love life with a former Phantom Thief, I don't suppose you could change any hearts in that regard could you?" She jested as you leaned on the counter, you took notice of how nice a laugh she had. Why you noticed that you didn't know but you told her she had a nice laugh, having never been too adverse to being blunt.

In response to your sudden comment, Sae jumped a little before blushing a little as she smiled and thanked you for the compliment. Even as she smiled, Sas felt a little awkward after the comment. Why though? It was just you saying she had a nice laugh, was it the atmosphere of Valentine's Day? You were just discussing the nonexistence of your love lives.

Pushing all that to the side, Sae finished up her coffee and went to leave but you asked if she wanted to stay a little longer, you could just lock up for the night and she could just take a breather after the day she's had. It sounded nice but Sae questioned if it was a good idea; "we wouldn't want the mood to set in" she said but you just remained quiet as this her decision not yours. You just made the offer.

In the end, Sae took you up on the offer and you closed the cafe for the night as she sat back at the counter. The two of you were talking for a bit, letting time pass by as she has another coffee which gave her a boost in energy, one that she was needing to burn off but she didn't want to look at her computer right now.

That was when the thoughts started coming in, regrettable ones, as Sae looked at you with a flustered look in her eyes. "Maybe coffee wasn't the best idea so late at night" she commented as you rested your arms on the counter and asked what she planned to do now, you watched as she bit her lip before shaking her head and muttering to herself that she couldn't but you were no fool as you knew what was on her mind.

"What about if it's just for tonight?" You asked and Sae looked at you as if you just read her thoughts before she shook her head and said that you shouldn't let the mood of the day influence your actions. "You look like you need a little relief though" you replied as she looked very conflicted, it would be so sudden and it was out of the blue. You weren't even in a relationship for another reason but...Sae was very frustrated and she did need to get rid of the energy somehow so...

"Just for tonight, until the day is done" you said and Sae had the very look of "oh, fuck it" and smiled at you. "If you're so certain, shall we go upstairs?" She asked and you nodded before making one last check that the cafe was locked before joining Sae as you headed up to your room, she left her coat on the counter and you found her sitting in her usual business suit while sitting on your bed.

"What am I doing?" She wondered to herself as you say by her side, should you really do this? Sae has let herself go untouched (even by herself) for years and she was going to break that streak with someone who goes to the same school as her sister? She bit her lip at such a thought and you commended that she looked pretty sexy when biting her lip and that made Sae blush pretty hard as she saw the serious look on your face, you weren't teasing her but just being straight forward like usual.

Saw couldn't help but chuckle a little and say that you were as straightforward as ever before feeling your hand claps over hers and she jolted while facing you again, finding your face to be very close to hers. That look in your eye, that calm focus that used to have, made Sae chew on her lip again before you spoke again.

Your voice was low, husky and had effects on her that you shouldn't have. "I'll do my best, Niijima-San" you whispered before sliding your hand onto her leg and Sae gasped as she found herself on her back, your hand was unfastening her pants and she didn't stop you as you removed them and they were dropped onto the floor before you were leaning over her again. Sae didn't say anything as she was too busy shuddering from the feeling of your fingertips running up her thigh, your breath on her skin and the tingles that ran up her spine.

"Purple lace? Didn't think you liked this kind of underwear, Niijima-San" you spoke in a teasing tone and Sae wanted to glare but the arm which she had covering her eyes didn't move, she was (rather terribly) trying to hide the blush but you pulled her arm aside to look down into her Mauve red eyes.

"You're a very beautiful woman, Niijima-San, allow me to help you enjoy Valentine's Day" you whispered before your hand was between her legs, rubbing her pussy through her panties and a sharp gasp escaped Sae's lips. She was very sensitive, she hasn't been touched like this in so long so of course she would be sensitive but you were still touching her through her clothing, if your fingers were on her bare pussy then...Sae shuddered again at the thought before feeling your breath on her neck.

You breathed softly on her skin, touching her as sensually as you would a lover before looking deeply into her eyes. You had a silent, purposeful stare in your eyes as you rubbed Sae through her panties, feeling her wetness as she moaned louder than she should have. Damn it, the shame of becoming putty in someone's hands so easily, it was an unbearable feeling but the calmness of your stare was as assuaging as it was near intimidating.

Sae was the older one, she was the mature adult here and yet you seemed to be the more astute as your eyes skimmed her features for the slightest twitch of pleasure. Sae was the adult here but she was so willing to relinquish the control of such authority as you touched her, damn it, it was so wrong but she couldn't help but quiver with strange pleasure as you touched her.

Your middle and forefinger pressed together as you rubbed the usually so stock prosecutor's pussy through her panties, stimulating her sensitive folds as your breath tickled her neck and she let out cute whines of pleasure which made you smile. She was enjoying it, she was already super wet, drenched even, and she was enjoying your it, but then you added more to the fray as you deftly pulled her panties aside and suddenly inserted your middle finger into her slick folds of Sae Niijima's dripping cunt.

A sharp gasp escaped the prosecutor's lips as you executed such a move with great dexterity, making her shiver as her thighs clenched against your hand and her back arched with her chest pushing outwards as she moaned loudly. The heat of the blush in Sae's cheeks was radiant, you could feel it against your cheek as you were leaning so close to her.

"Your moans are so sexy, Niijima-San, can I hear more?" You asked and she wanted to complain for what she saw as teasing but could only moan as you began fingering her sensitive pussy. Her legs were quivering from the get go, damn it! Why did Saw go abstinent for so long that she would be weak to a student's touch? She wanted to feel embarrassed and ashamed but all she could really do was enjoy the pleasure as you pried her legs apart and fingered her needy pussy while whispering into her ear.

Your voice kept a low, husky tone as you spoke into her ear and Sae could only moan in response as you fingered her as well. "I'll make you feel even better if you want? Just say the word, Niijima-San" you whispered and she whined for you to do what you had to and your lips curled up into a smile.

"As you wish" you whispered before Sae watched you move down and pull her panties down her legs. Arousal stained them and she could see that but you didn't leave her without pleasure for long as before she even realised it, or even be prepared, your head was between her legs and your tongue was gliding over her pussy lips. Sae was unable to keep her voice down as your tongue felt amazing and the way you used it felt even more so, she couldn't help but moan loudly from it all.

You heard her moans and smiled, licking her pussy lips as her juices slid down her thighs. Sae hasn't had any pleasure for so long, it was more clearer than ever now you were eating her out. The needy whines of pleasure as you lapped away at her cunt while her thighs clenched against your head told you that she needed this more than she could say, she wanted it badly so you ate her out, pulling her legs over your shoulder as you delved deep with your tongue.

"N-no, I can't" you heard Sae whine as she twisted and writhed, your eyes looking up but you couldn't see her face as she arched her back. "No, not yet, I can't yet!" She gasped before her fingers suddenly started tugging at your hair, sexual juices splashing your tongue as she came. Sae's sensitivity got the better of her, she couldn't help but cum as your tongue just felt so incredible after so long without sexual stimulation. But you didn't stop there, you didn't stop just because you came, you instead stuck your tongue inside of Sae's pussy and explained as she twisted and whined.

"N-no, stop teasing!" She whined and you looked up at you before pausing and lifting up as she looked breathless. "No more...foreplay, let's move on" Sae breathed before watching as you silently removed your pants, exposing just what it was that she would be receiving and Sae never knew she could feel so nervous as she stared at your cock.

"That's going inside me?" The prosecutor thought to herself before feeling your hands rub her legs as you got between them, you looked into her eyes and asked if she was certain as she hit her lip. You saw the look in her eyes, a nervous hunger as Sae stared at your cock before looking into your eyes with a serious expression. The look was all you needed but the words were the full confirmation as she told you to put it in, it was amusing to watch the bravado disappear instantly as you pushed the tip of your cock past her pussy lips.

Sae tried to remain focused but the feeling of being penetrated after so long was incredible, the size of your cock felt incredible, the pleasure of having sex after so long...it felt incredible! And you hadn’t properly started yet, you were just penetrating her, stretching her walls around your size while enjoying the hot tightness of her long neglected pussy. You watched as Sae's expression contorted into delight as you filled her out, reaching deep into her from the get go as you leaned over her.

"You ready, Niijima-San? I'll be sure to satisfy you, just give me the go and make you feel good, just until the day is done" you whispered and Sae shivered at your tone of voice before turning her head to face you. That look in your eyes, it was so focused compared to hers, you had a purposeful gaze whereas she just had a hunger in hers. Saw was the adult here, she was the older one and yet she turned to you and told you to give her the pleasure she has long neglected.

"Just until the day is done" she said and you nodded before leaning down. "As you wish, Niijima-San" you breathed before pecking her lips and something overcame Sae, something that shouldn't have but the hunger was too much as she grabbed you and pulled you down to kiss her deeper as you began thrusting

Oh the pleasure that came from the beginning, Sae should feel ashamed, she should, but she didn't as your cock stretched out her pussy in ways that it shouldn't. You felt so big inside her, her vaginal walls tight around your shaft as she held you in a deep kiss that she was letting out years of pent up frustration from. Sae Niijima hasn't been fucked in years, she hasn’t let herself the simple pleasure. You would fix that. For this Valentine's Day, until the day is done, you will give her the pleasure that she desperately craved.

With your lips firmly locked with hers, your hips began pumping aggressively, the beast that was her hunger stirring you as you stared down into her mauve red eyes. You could see them, her desires, her sins of lust and envy that she hasn't had anything like this in so long. They were so distorted, you couldn't let them fester any longer so you parted the kiss but kept your faces close.

"I'll steal those desires, Niijima-San '' you whispered and locked your lips together before she could ask what you meant, she wouldn't have gotten a chance to ask either way really as your thrusts were rattling her senses. Sae's body craved the release that came pleasure and she would refuse to let go until she was satisfied and oh how you intended to satisfy her this night. It may be Valentine's Day but the atmosphere in this room/attic wasn't of romance but of hungry desires of two people indulging in one another as you were ducking Sae harder than she expected or was prepared for.

The aggression of your thrusts made her moan loudly, her voice rumbling your kiss as she held your face. This kiss wasn't between lovers, there was little sentiment to it at all, your tongues clashed in a sensual war that you had the upper hand in as your cock created a friction between your bodies, Sae couldn't help but moan and lose any grounds she may have had in winning the battle but there was something so sweet about the surrender. It felt better than it should have to let herself give in to her carnal desires, it felt better than it should have to relinquish all authority she had as the adult just so you could fuck her, Sae had no shame whatsoever as she held onto you tight and moaned loudly to encourage you.

Her moans definitely encouraged you, your hips were crashing against hers at a pace that rocked Sae hard. Her pussy was also gripping tightly, her sensitivity sending sparks of pleasure up her spine before she came to another climax so soon. Should Sae have been a little embarrassed that she couldn't hold out a little longer? Perhaps, but she deserves some credit as she did go some years since she was last fucked at all so she deserved the sweet relief of orgasm.

"Enjoying yourself, Niijima-San?" You asked as you stared down at her and Sae retrained the gaze with her desires clear, she tried to tell you to give it to her nice and hard but her words were overshadowed by her moans. You interpreted the noises she made though, seeing her desires as you held her chin so she looked at you.

"Show me your true form" you whispered before driving your cock into her and Sae's back arched as she shouted with pleasure, her legs wrapping tightly around you and refusing to let go as you fucked her intensely. After a long day of sitting at her laptop staring at boring cases, this was exactly what she needed, after years of remaining abstinent, this was what Sae deserved and you were giving it to her better than she could have ever expected as she pulled you to kiss her again while thrusting deeper, faster and harder to bring her more pleasure.

The muffled cries of pleasure that Sae let out fuelled your efforts more as one hand went into her ashen hair, tangling in her locks as you held her to the kiss while your second hand explored her chest. Your fingers seemed to dig past her turtleneck sweater as well as the shirt and bra beneath and hope her breast as you worked her body with so much pleasure that she again came. She had no shame in cumming again so soon.

"I'll reveal your true form, Niijima-San, show me those desires you have" you spoke quietly before feeling her violet fingernails graze your cheek as she looked into your eyes. "Then steal them, if you can" she challenged and you accepted it, Sae knew she already lost the challenge the second it came to roll off her tongue as your hips drove forward at an angle with vigorous ferocity. She let out wails of pleasure as you rocked her senses with your vicious thrusts that made her crave more than she should but all shame was at the back of her mind, Sae needed you badly, she needed the pleasure, she needed you to fuck her and steal away her desires so you did.

The rest of your clothes were quickly thrown onto the pile that was mounting up on the floor as Sae was soon laying bare beneath you. Her generously sized breasts bounced with each theist you gave, the clapping flesh sounding with her moans as she whined so desperately. To see someone so composed crumble into a mess of sinful delights was truly a sight to behold, you drank in every inch of the beautiful woman beneath you as you brought her the pleasure she needed for so long.

You stared down at Sae's features, watching the pleasure on her face as she had beads of sweat on her forehead before you brought her to another orgasm. The gripping tightness around your cock increased even more, making you groan as you gripped Sae's hips just as tight. You slammed your hips hard into hers, grunting as she whined before pushing your tongue into her mouth as you came inside her. The heat that flooded Sae's pussy made her eyes light up, she was just creampied by the leader of the Phantom Thieves, a fellow student to her sister, she was creampied and her body trembled from the viscous heat filling her needy cunt.

You groaned into the kiss as you unloaded a deluge of semen into Sae before parting back as she stared breathlessly up at you. She looked breathless but the hunger was still there for both of you. It couldn't end just yet, Sae shared that thought as she was quickly in her hands and knees and you took her doggystyle.

Your hands gripped her hips firmly as your pelvis slammed against her ass, clapping sounds of flesh again filling the room along with her moans of pleasure. You pulled Sae's body back against yours, digging your cock deeper into her needy cunt as you fucked her just as vigorously as before. Your fingers kept digging into her and she bit her lip to suppress the delights of all that was happening but then you paused and suddenly pulled out.

Sae went to ask (or more complain) about the sudden halt but then her eyes went wide and her teeth gritted as she felt your cock slam back into her, the only difference was that you were suddenly fucking her ass with the ferocity of animal in heat and she wailed with pleasure. All shame and all dignity was out the window as you fucked Sae's ass, vulgar words that she would never speak anywhere else left her lips as she all but demanded that you fuck her with all you had.

"You're the leader of the Phantom Thieves aren't you? Steal my desires! Steal them!" She demanded before gasping as you roughly turned her to face you, a look in your eyes that sent a shiver up Sae's spine as you spoke. "I'll steal more than your desires, Niijima-San, I'll steal your heart too" you spoke in a playful growl before slamming your hips against her ass again.

Sae's body fell prone as you screwed her harder than she thought you should be able to, you were grunting at the increased tightness but it didn't stop you and the mature dignity that Sae had worked hard to establish, the discipline she has distilled on herself was all crumbled as she drooled. Your cock kept slamming into her tighter hole as you pressed down against her, the bed was rocking and slamming against the wall as you left a mark on her neck that she didn't even protest to.

"Niijima-San, show me your true form, let me steal your heart" you whispered before pushing your hands into the pillow which she buried her face in to muffle her voice as your thrusts grew even faster, how was it even possible? It was as she said; you were the leader of the Phantom Thieves, you bested a god that controlled a game out of your favour, you were going to steal Sae's distorted desires and all she could do was moan into a pillow.

You listened to the muffled wails, you watched as sweat was starting to sheen her skin even more but you also felt yourself about to cum again so you made Sae face you again. You looked her into the eyes as her mouth was hanging open only for your tongue to invade and explore as you slammed your hips against her ass once more and came again.

You watched Sae's eyes glaze over and then cross as you came again, her tongue fell to hang out of her mouth as you broke the kiss and she drooled as you came inside her tighter hole. Sae fell flat against your bed, her body rattled with post orgasm spasms as she gasped and panted before you leaned down against her and kissed her neck.

"Your desires are now mine" you whispered into her ear before Sae blinked a few times and she finally started to regain focus as you pulled out and sat back. She would have sat up as well but she felt a little numb from the pleasure other than her ass being sore from how hard you just fucked it.

"That was...I needed that" she breathed as she waited for her legs to regain feeling. How did you fuck her so hard? Where did you get the energy to do that? "Phantom Thieving has been kind to you" she laughed as she managed to turn onto her side and you laid next to her, asking if she enjoyed it all and she nodded. Sae again said how she definitely needed and said how you definitely worked the caffeine out of her system which you both got a laugh from.

"I feel like I could just fall asleep here" she said before asking you if that would be an issue to which you shook your head. "I won't have an issue with it" you said and she smiled before asking you get her phone so she could message Makoto about being out for the night, it was a message that had many typos as her hand was shaking so you sent the message for her before laying with Sae as she smiled at you.

"Thank you for tonight, I never knew how much I needed that, but you can't tell anyone, especially Makoto, if anyone found out I behaved in such an unbecoming manner..." You stopped Sae talking by placing your finger to her lips and leaned to her ear to whisper that you won't tell anyone before kissing her cheek and you laughed a little.

"So, does this make you my Valentine?" She asked and you shrugged before saying it depended if she was yours and Sae leaned closer to peck your lips, a playful smirk turning on her lips as she spoke one more thing.

"Until the day is done".


End file.
